


Wanted: Dead or Alive

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bank Robbery, F/M, Smut, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: A trip to the bank ends up more exciting than you planned. Wild West AU. Lots of background MCU characters
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Wanted: Dead or Alive

Ding. The bell sounded as you pushed open the door to the bank. Your skirts dragging along the wooden floor were the only other sound as the establishment’s eyes came to rest on you. 

The folks in this town were quieter than the last, but you still heard their whispers as you waked to the line for the teller.

”There she is…”

“Richest woman in the country…”

“She’s more beautiful than I heard…”

“I heard she’s British, actually a Countess…”

“Her dress is worth more than my Pa’s house…”

You tried to keep your smile down, but the rumors seemed to grow like a tumbleweed. 

“Ahem, ahem.” You brought out a kerchief as you cleared your throat, then addressed the groups one at a time. “Not a countess, far from the richest woman in the country, and that’s just plain silly. You can’t live in a dress can you?”   
“Ah, Mrs. Strange I presume, we have been awaiting your arrival.” A man in a black coat walked out from behind the cage, he was nondescript, looking like any other banker in any other town. “I received your letters and the people have been bustling since your arrival last night. How have the accommodations been treating you?” 

“Like I am tempted to purchase the hotel rather than build a house.” You held out your hand while the banker placed a kiss on your knuckles. 

“Your letters stated you were considering our dear town as a possible home. Does that mean you’ve decided?” The banker held his arm out, signaling you toward his desk. 

“New York has grown boring, especially since my dear Stephen’s demise.” You dabbed at the corners of your eyes. “I want the fresh air, peace and quiet city life lacks now that I am a widow.” 

“I will admit, I had never heard of your husband, but you said he was a top surgeon? What an admirable profession. I am sure he is missed by many.” The banker eyed you up and down, no doubt wondering where your traditional black mourning garb was. 

“Well, it has been eighteen months.” You smoothed out the forest green frock as you sat, pushing your arms together and straightening your back to make sure your cleavage was on display for the man. “Before I pick my future home, I want to ensure my money is protected. Can you offer those services?” 

“Of course. We have a top of the line vault.” The man’s eyes were glued to your chest. “We offer safety deposit boxes as well. Anything you could need to ensure your riches.” 

Your eyes looked behind the banker to see another employee nailing a piece of paper to the wall. You got up from your chair and rounded the desk, going straight for the notices. 

There were five men, each their own sign. Their pictures all showed eyes only, faces heavily covered by bandanas and cowboy hats. The words of the top read the same: WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE. Even with the taupe color tone, you could tell the newest addition had big blue eyes. It almost made you smile. 

“That’s the Stark gang.” The banker was right behind you. “Don’t you worry about them. They’re far from here. Last spotted over three hundred miles away. Federal Marshalls are hot on their trail. Won’t be long until they’re on the noose.” 

“I’ve heard stories.” You tilted your head. “They kidnap a girl from each heist. Threaten to murder her if the law is called. Nobody ever listens and the women are never returned, probably bones in the desert now.” 

“It is a shame, but nothing for you to worry yourself with.” The banker touched the small of your back. “Can I give you a tour of the vault?” 

You didn’t like his hand on you and tried to step out of the way, but he moved with you so you grinned and bared his touch.

“That’s why I’m here, after all.” 

He nodded in return and guided you behind the teller cages. When the banker’s hand finally left your back you fought the urge to wipe the spot down. He pulled out his keys and slid the first one into the vault.

“This vault is uncrackable.” The man swung the door open, proud of his room.

BOOM! BOOM! As if on cue gunshots sounded from the door. You plugged your ears as you turned to see four men walk in, all with cowboy hats and bandana’s covering their faces. 

“NOBODY MOVE.” He blasted the gun two more times. “THIS IS A ROBBERY.”

Your heart jumped at the realization of what was happening. You looked at the banker with shock who seemed as dumbfounded as you did. 

“NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE A HERO.” The main one spoke.

Your eyes snapped back to him, even with the bandana those eyes made it clear that was the legendary Tony Stark. Two blue-eyed men began attaching ropes to the teller cage. That must have been Steve Rogers and Thor Odinson.

A fourth man was patting down the men in the bank, disarming them. It was Sam Wilson. That left one of the gang unaccounted for. 

“Don’t even think about closing that door, you hear?” The click of a gun made you turn your head to see the newest member’s blue eyes locked on the banker. “In fact, why don’t you raise your arms nice and slow away from those keys.” 

He was inches from you. This wasn’t supposed to happen. You took a step to run when A hand gripped your upper arm. 

“Now where do you think you’re going you little heathen?” A strong tug pulled you back into the man’s chest. “Woah, what’s your name Darling?” 

“Get your hands off me.” You pulled your arms, but it didn’t budge from his steely grasp. 

He chuckled as he looked down at you. 

“Unhand her.” The banker seemed to spark too. 

Bucky spun around and twirled his gun, so the butt was in the lead as he smashed it against the man’s head in the exact right spot, sending him falling to the ground with a thud. 

You gasped and covered your mouth. 

“Relax darling, he’s just taking a little nap.” Bucky winked, still holding on to your arm. “THAT’s THE LAST WARNING. ANY OF THE REST OF YA GET OUT OF LINE WE’LL USE THE OTHER END.”

Bucky squeezed down harder and you ran to get out of his grip. He yanked you back with ease. 

“You’re a fancy lady. I can tell, but that doesn’t give you the right to behave so poorly.” Bucky gave a tsk tsk. “HEY BOYS, I’M GOING TO TAKE MISS FANCY PANTS IN THE VAULT WITH ME FOR A QUICK LESSON. She can help empty too.” 

“QUICK,” Tony yelled back. 

Thor and Steve were tugging on the ropes and the teller cage was seconds from falling over.

“What?!?!” Again you tried to run. “NOOO!”

He hoisted you over his shoulder and walked into the vault. You screamed and kicked, hitting him in the back as he pulled the door almost all the way shut. 

“ENOUGH!” He screamed before dropping you on the sack of money. 

Your eyes scanned the vault. There was no safe. 

“You’re doing so good baby girl.” Bucky whispered in your ear.

In made you jump, but then his lips were on yours. He opened his mouth and you parted yours welcoming his hungry kiss just as eager. 

“STOP!” You screamed. 

Bucky pushed his forehead to yours and gave you a wicked smile. 

“YOU’RE HURTING ME!” You yelled again with an exaggerated cry. 

Bucky turned to the safety deposit boxes and went to the side, using the master key to unlock all of them. It was such a stupid set up. What was the point in the things if they could be opened like that? 

You turned and started gathering the bags of money, your adrenaline flaring. 

SMACK! You let out a true scream as you jumped forward. 

“OH SHE LIKES IT ROUGH FELLOWS!” Bucky yelled out the vault door. 

You turned over your shoulder to look at him and rubbed your ass.

“Fuck you that hurt!” You whispered. 

“Oh, I’m going to fuck you alright.” Bucky grabbed your waist and spun your around, pulling you against him. 

You melted in his kiss, your heart racing from the adrenaline of the robbery. He reached behind you and pulled out your hairpin, running his hands through it as he made you look more disheveled. 

When he pulled away from the kiss he bit your lip, dragging his teeth hard enough to make you wince. 

“AHHHH!” You gave an over-exaggerated scream. 

Bucky spun you around and ripped the back of your dress slightly. 

“Hey, I like this thing!” You had to push your hand against your chest to keep it up. 

“That banker man had his hand on it. I did not like that one-bit Y/N.” Bucky turned back to the safety boxes and started emptying the contents into his bag. “We’re burning it when we get home.” 

CRASH! That meant Steve and Thor had the teller counter’s down. Bucky waved his hands at you. You nodded and took a few deep breaths before the tears started to well. You blinked rapidly and they came down, smearing your make up in the process. 

“Big finish Y/N. You ready?” Bucky beamed at you with pride. 

Bucky put his bandana back on and wrapped his arm around your waist. He pulled you next to him while he hooked the bag from the boxes to his belt. Then he pulled out his gun and held it up to your head as you walked out of the vault.

Everyone on the floor looked up at you. Their fear was soon replaced with pity as you kept the dead-eyed look on your face, trying not to make eye contact with any of them and continuing to sniffle and cry. 

“Take a look at this beautiful woman.” Bucky pushed you out in front of him, keeping his hand on your shoulder. “Hasn’t she been through enough? Do you really want to see her dead? Because that is what will happen if a single one of you notifies the law. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” 

You brought your arms up and sobbed silently, scared your dress was going to slip and you were about to give the bank patrons a different sort of show. 

BOOM! BOOM! Tony fired two more shots.

“My man asked you a question!” Tony fired again. “If you’re going to rat on us, let us now know and we can put this sweet thing out of her misery. Or else keep your traps shut and we’ll cut her loose in a few days, better than we found her. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

The gargle of yesses came from the bank. 

“Why don’t you get our little hostage on the horse and get out of here.” Tony kept the gun pointed on the crowd. “We’ll catch up.” 

“I don’t want to die.” You pinched your eyes shut. 

Bucky pulled you back against him and put the gun to your head as he led you to the door.

“You won’t have to, as long as these people keep their word.” He marched you outside and straight to his horse. 

You climbed up with ease and Bucky jumped up right behind you. 

In ten seconds you were on your way out of the town. In twenty seconds you felt safe enough to drop the act. 

Lips pressed down on your neck, as you both galloped away on the horse. Bucky’s mouth went next to your ear and he whispered:

“So proud of you baby.” He kissed your ear and you went warm with his praise. 

~~~

By the time you got off the horse your thighs were quaking and the sun was down. Bucky jumped off first and then grabbed your waist, lifting you off. Even in the twilight, you saw the approval on his face. You were finally one of them. 

“How did it go?” Jane was the first to walk outside of the cabin. 

You took one look at her pants and almost moaned in jealousy. 

“Y/N was a pro.” Bucky wrapped both arms around your waist and pulled your back to his chest. 

“I knew she would be.” Pepper appeared in the doorway. “It’s kinda fun, right? I mean the first few times at least.” 

“First few times?” Peggy walked out behind Pepper. “How long ago was your first time? Still seems like you have fun to me.”

“It’s been so long since we did the rich widow bit though.” Pepper sighed. 

“That’s my favorite because of the dress. And the night in the hotel.” Jane looked up longingly. “The worst is new teacher because then you actually have to live in the town alone for a month.” 

“Do you think the Marshalls would believe us if we told them that the ladies were actually the brains behind this whole operation?” Bucky had a playfulness to his voice.

“I think if they spent two minutes alone with our ladies they’d ask where to sign up.” Thor appeared out of the darkness, holding a few bags of loot.

Jane went right for the greeting. Steve, Sam, and Tony appeared behind him carrying money. Steve and Tony each got their kiss.

“I’m the only single one?” Sam shrugged. “Less competition. After dinner, I’m going into town.” 

“I’m starving. Did you make dinner?” Tony put his arm around Pepper. 

“You know we did.” Pepper led him inside. “And single or not, nobody is going to town. Tradition. We eat, we celebrate, we divide the money, and we go our separate ways until the heat dies down.”

“Good job newbie.” Tony looked over his shoulder at you and gave a nod. “But what sort of name is Stephen Strange?” 

“A guy I dated a long time ago.” You shrugged.

“Oooooo.” Sam and Steve let out exaggerated teases. 

You rolled your eyes.

“Do you want to change before we eat Y/N? That dress looks ruined.” Pepper held the door open.

“Bucky got grabby.” You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Didn’t like the way that bank man was touching you.” He kissed the top of your head. “And I might not have been the first she dated, but make damn sure I’ll be the last.”

That brought a round of awwws from the group. 

“I can fix it.” Jane was right behind you. 

She gathered the dress together and did some sort of tucking to make it stay in place.

“There. Not perfect, but won’t fall down.” She sounded pleased with herself.

“Thanks.” You glanced over your shoulder at her. 

“Good job today Y/N.” Thor nodded at you. 

It was a strange thing, being good at deceiving and robbing people, messing with their emotions. But none-the-less you enjoyed the pride it brought you. You might be going to hell, but at least you were all going together. 

~~

“Welcome to the gang!” Steve downed the last of his drink before standing up to join Peggy. “Again, great job today kid.” 

“Really Y/N.” Peggy beamed down at you. “Happy you’ve decided to join our little family.” 

“Thank you.” You looked at the ground, a little embarrassed by all the encouragement. 

“Don’t be shy.” Bucky pulled you closer, the crackling of the fire and the sound of the crickets the only thing for miles. “You really did do well, especially since it was your first time.” 

Peggy and Steve went into the house, leaving you and Bucky alone at last. Today was dangerous, but you felt safe. In fact, you never felt anything but kept when you were with James Buchanan Barnes. 

“What?” He smiled at you when you rested your head on his shoulder.

“I keep thinking about one thing.” You spun yourself so that you were facing him, your hands going behind to your split dress. 

“Alright fine, I apologize.” Bucky looked you in the eye. “I’ll buy you a new dress, hell one-ninth of that money is yours. You can buy yourself one.” 

“That’s not it.” Your fingers undid Jane’s fix and this time you let the bodice fall forward. “I keep thinking about how you promised to fuck me.” 

Bucky’s eyes dropped to your exposed breasts. That look of starvation crossed his face and he was on you in a second. Grabbing your hips and lowering you to your back as he climbed on top of you.

Your hands went to his hair as he wrapped his lips around your nipple, flickering his tongue until it hardened into a peak. His hand went to your other breast and he began kneading it.

“Fuck.” You tried to flex your hips up. “I’ve been wet set the bank. I need you Bucky.” 

He grunted but didn’t stop teasing your breasts. Then he lifted his weight and you wasted no time lifting your hips and shimming out of the dress, undercoats and all, no longer caring about saving the piece of clothing. 

Then your hands went to Bucky’s belt and you helped him undo the buckle and pull his pants and underwear down. 

Bucky sucked harder without warning and went from kneading your flesh to pinching. 

“Ahhh!” You squealed underneath him. 

“See?” Bucky lifted his head. “You do like it rough?” 

You pushed at his shoulder and he took off his shirt. When you continued nudging he rolled onto his back. The only ceiling for the both of you the stars above. 

As you climbed on top of him you grabbed the base of his cock and slowly lowered yourself onto his thick shaft. 

Bucky reached around and grabbed your waist as he sat up, moaning as he slid deeper inside of you. 

His mouth was on your chest again and he resumed teasing your nipples, but now it wasn’t a tease as you took more and more of him inside of you until he was buried. 

You rocked your hips back and forth, knowing full well this brought you more pleasure than him. But you’d been turned on all day and were desperate for the release. With each movement, the tip of his cock brushed your G-spot bringing you closer to the rush you craved. 

Bucky urged you on, flexing his ass up every time you rocked forward, making your clit brush against his pelvis. Soon you were working at the perfect pace and your orgasm began to crest. 

It was beautiful, bringing your body to life with a wave of sweet pleasure. Before you could ride it out Bucky flipped you over. 

The missionary position gave him the control to throttle into you at full force. It turned the sweet orgasm into an overload of pleasure as each thrust brought it back to life over and over again. 

Soon you were a mess underneath him and all the while he spoke:

“Good girl. You were such a good girl today. Made me so proud.” 

The praises only made you come further undone until your head and being were nothing but fireworks. 

With one final thrust Bucky pulled out of you and ropes of his cum hit your belly. He pressed his forehead to yours as you both tried to control your breathing.

Then he rolled over, so his head was next to your, offering you his shirt to clean yourself off with. Instead, you grabbed the ruined dress. 

“I thought you liked it?” Bucky opened his arm for you to come cuddle on his chest.

“Na.” You took your spot and gazed up at the stars with your beau. “Bucky Did I really do good today?” 

“Na.” Bucky repeated and you popped your head up to see him grinning at you. He tilted his head to the side. “You did the best.” 

You dipped your chin and went back to his chest.

“Wanted: Dead or Alive.” The image of the poster came to the mind.

“Welcome to the club darling.” Bucky kissed the top of your head. 

You weren’t scared of anything. Not when his arm was around you. The two of you could conquer the world if you wanted.


End file.
